SUMMARY Gap junctions or ?electrical synapses? mediate the flow of ions between neurons and are thus essential to normal brain function. Circuit activity is defined by the selective placement of electrical synapses between specific neurons and in particular cellular compartments. Although much has been learned about the mechanisms that direct assembly of chemical synapses between specific neurons, little is known of the pathways that drive the creation of neuron-specific electrical synapses. With its stereotypical placement of gap junctions and powerful tools for genetic analysis and imaging, the C. elegans motor circuit offers a unique opportunity to investigate gap junction specificity. VA and VB motor neurons are connected via gap junctions to command interneurons (AVA or AVB) that drive backward (VAAVA) or forward (VBAVB) locomotion. Notably, VAAVA gap junctions are placed on the VA axon whereas VBAVB gap junctions are positioned on VB cell soma. The UNC-4 transcription factor functions in VAs to preserve VAAVA electrical synapses; unc-4 mutants adopt VAAVB gap junctions on VA cell bodies and are thus unable to move backward. Thus, UNC- 4 regulates a transcriptional program that defines both the cellular compartment and neuron- specificity of gap junction placement. We used VA-specific RNA-Seq data to reveal that UNC- 4 blocks expression of a phosphodiesterase, PDE-1, that degrades cAMP, and a neuropeptide receptor, FRPR-17, that functions in a GaO pathway that antagonizes cAMP synthesis. Aim 1 tests the hypothesis that UNC-4 represses specific downstream targets to maintain cAMP which in turn sustains VAAVA gap junctions. Our RNA-Seq data revealed that another UNC- 4 target, the atypical kinesin VAB-8, is ectopically expressed in unc-4 mutant VAs where it antagonizes normal trafficking of gap junction components into the VA axon. Aim 2 tests the hypothesis that VAB-8 binds to microtubules to block the anterograde function of kinesins that drive gap junction transport, thus, facilitating the formation of VAAVB gap junctions on VA cell soma. Aim 3 uses single molecule imaging techniques to test a ?blockade? model in which VAB-8 lacks ATPase/motor activity but binds to microtubules to impair gap junction export from the cell soma. Although studies in cultured mammalian cells have implicated cAMP signaling and trafficking in gap junction assembly, these pathways have not been tested for functional roles in neuron-specific placement of electrical synapses in an intact nervous system. Thus, our work with a model organism could provide important clues to fundamental processes governing the formation electrical synapses in the human brain.